ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
David Self
|birth_place=Texas City, Texas, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |spouse= |occupation=Screenwriter }} David Christopher Self (born January 8, 1970) is an American screenwriter best known as the author of the screenplays for the films The Haunting, Road to Perdition, and The Wolfman. Early life David Self was born on January 8, 1970, in Texas City, Texas. He was raised in Danvers, Massachusetts, where he graduated from St. John's Preparatory School. He received his bachelor's degree and master's degree in English literature from Stanford University."David Self." All Movie Guide. 2010, accessed 2013-10-16; "Road to Perdition, The : Production Notes." Cinema.com. 2002, accessed 2013-10-16; Harrison, Eric. "Road to Perdition." Houston Chronicle. July 12, 2002. He moved to Los Angeles, California, after graduation. He had no contacts, and got an entry-level job at Walt Disney Pictures in 1994. Career Early efforts His first script was a spec script titled Dawn's Early Light, a thriller about a terrorist attack on the White House. It was not produced, but it circulated widely in Hollywood.Goldstein, Patrick. "A Test of Wills, Take 2." Los Angeles Times. January 30, 2000. His first commissioned script was Firestorm, a dramatic film script based on the documentary film Fires of Kuwait. The script was purchased by Avatar Entertainment, a subsidiary of the Walt Disney Company, but the script went into development hell and was never produced.Busch, Anita M. "'War' Goes to Estevez." Daily Variety. February 27, 1995. His second script, a 1996 or 1997 adaptation of Joseph R. Garber's 1995 novel of corporate espionage and assassination, Vertical Run, was commissioned by Warner Brothers, but it, too, went into development hell and was never produced.Karon, Paul and Cox, Dan. "U Grabs 'Gates' For Clooney Co." Daily Variety. January 16, 1998.Fleming, Michael. "Helmer Bay Will Lead Col Safari to 'Africa'." Daily Variety. June 29, 1999. His third script was Thirteen Days, based on the memoirs of John F. Kennedy advisor Kenneth O'Donnell. The semi-fictional script (which showed O'Donnell counseling Kennedy during the Cuban Missile Crisis) was commissioned by producer Armyan Bernstein, who had read Dawn's Early Light. Bernstein initially approached Self with the idea of a love story set against the background of the Cuban Missile Crisis, but Self convinced him to jettison the love story and write a straightforward history picture with O'Donnell as the "everyman" stand-in. Self began writing the script in the spring of 1997. Self worked closely with director Lawrence Kasdan on the script (Kasdan hoped to direct it)."Ryan's Hope: Prod'n Reins; Script Self Service.' Daily Variety. March 29, 1999. It was the first script of Self's to go into production, although it would be the second of his films released. Self's fourth effort was Gates of Fire, a retelling of the Battle of Thermopylae from the point of a view of a young Spartan warrior who survives the battle. The script was based on Steven Pressfield's novel of the same name. Pressfield was the first writer chosen to adapt the novel, but Self was brought in to make major changes and finish it. It sold in 1998. Another script, Coup D'Etat (about a military overthrow of the government of the United States), also sold in 1998,Cox, "De Bont Haunts 'House'." Daily Variety. August 11, 1998. but both films went into development hell and never emerged. Feature film success Prior to 1998 all the films Self worked on were for independent production companies. His first screenplay for a major studio was The Haunting, which he wrote for Steven Spielberg. After finishing Thirteen Days, Self showed the script to Spielberg. According to Self, Spielberg considered directing the picture for a time. Spielberg then asked Self to script his remake of the 1963 film, The Haunting. Spielberg worked directly with Self to work out the film. Made into a feature film in 1999, the script was heavily revised by screenwriter and novelist Michael Tolkin (including a new ending), although Self received sole writing credit.Jensen, Jeff. "A Shiver Runs Through It." Entertainment Weekly. July 23, 1999. When The Haunting went into production, Spielberg offered Self a one-year contract. It included office space at the DreamWorks studio and a blind script commitment. The success of The Haunting led to another major project, Road to Perdition. Self was hired in July 2009 to adapt the DC Comics graphic novel by writer Max Allan Collins and illustrator Richard Piers Rayner.Busch, Anita M. "Hanks, Mendes Embark on Journey to 'Perdition'." The Hollywood Reporter. August 9, 2000. The film, directed by Sam Mendes, won plaudits for its acting, direction, and cinematography and was a box office hit. Self's script received positive attention, and Universal Studios hired him to do a rewrite of Tony Gilroy's screenplay for The Bourne Identity.Fleming, Michael. "Potente 'Bourne' to Run With Damon." Daily Variety. August 28, 2000. He was uncredited for the script polish.Adalian, Josef. "Fox Orbiting Space Pilot." Daily Variety. September 21, 2005. Self then pitched The Wing, a World War I fighter-pilot picture, to Universal. While the spec script was purchased by the studio, it was never produced.Lyons, Charles. "Self's 'Wing' to Fly at U." Daily Variety. December 19, 2000. In 2005, Self pitched an untitled science fiction series to the Fox Network. Fox picked up the option to produce, and Breck Eisner directed a television movie (Beyond) in 2006.Andreeva, Nellie. "Leder Steps Up For Fox Drama Pilot." The Hollywood Reporter. February 2, 2006. The backdoor pilot never was picked up as a series, however. In 2006, Self was attached to two separate screenplays for films based on the superheroes Deathlok and Captain America.[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1002424612 Kit, Borys, "Marvel Studios Outlines Slew of Superhero Titles." The Hollywood Reporter. April 28, 2006.] Accessed 2013-10-16. He also wrote an early draft based on another superhero, Namor.[http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117950045.html?categoryid=1350&cs=1 Gardner, Chris. "Mostow's On Board." Daily Variety. September 13, 2006.] Accessed 2013-10-16. In 2007, Self did a major rewrite of Andrew Kevin Walker's script for the werewolf movie, The Wolfman. Self added extensive characterization, built up the relationship between father and son, and added more than 17 pages of dialogue and action at the behest of director Joe Johnston."Thesp in 'Wolfman' Pack." Daily Variety. February 22, 2008; Lovece, Frank. "Wolfman in London: Joe Johnston Resurrects a Universal Horror Legend." Film Journal International. February 1, 2010. Johnston ordered Self to make a second rewrite just four weeks before shooting was to begin. Self also helped contribute additional rewrites during five weeks of reshooting in the spring of 2009. Self's second script had a long sequence in which the werewolf terrorizes London, and his climax for the film was originally much longer. In 2008, Johnston cut the London sequence from the film and asked Self to dramatically shorten the ending. But in the editing room, it was clear that these sequences needed to be retained. Self also helped with new material for the ending. Self's second rewrite ended with werewolf Lawrence Talbot surviving. But during reshoots, Self scripted an ending in which both werewolves (Sir John Talbot and Lawrence Talbot) die. Reshoots beefed up the ending in which both characters died, and this version made it into the film.Salisbury, Mark. "The Troubled History of 'The Wolfman'." Time Out. February 11, 2010. While Self was working on The Wolfman, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) hired him to script a ''RoboCop'' remake in July 2008."MGM Prepares New ROBOCOP Movie With Darren Aronofsky to Direct and David Self to Write." Press release. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. July 24, 2008."New 'Robocop' Film in the Works." United Press International. July 25, 2008; "Aronofsky's On the Beat With 'RoboCop'." Daily Variety. July 25, 2008. However, after much delay (primarily due to MGM's financial difficulties and November 2010 bankruptcy), RoboCop went into turnaround. But Self was replaced as screenwriter by Nick Schenk, Joshua Zetumer, and James Vanderbilt.[http://www.avclub.com/articles/robocop-remake-has-a-writer-is-still-actually-happ,53023/ O'Neal, Sean. "RoboCop Remake Has a Writer, Is Still Actually Happening>" The A.V. Club. March 11, 2011.] Accessed 2013-10-16. In 2011, Paramount Pictures hired Self to script a feature film based on author John Scalzi's Old Man's War series of novels. The novels follow the adventures of an elderly man who receives a genetically enhanced body that allows him to avenge the death of his wife by joining the military."Helmer Joins Par's 'War'." Daily Variety. February 24, 2011. Self also worked in 2012 on a film adaptation of the video game series God of War. Self wrote a first draft of a script, but the screenwriting duties were then given to Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan. Self will executive produce the picture, his first production credit.Kit, Borys. "'Pacific Rim' Writers Tapped for 'God of War' Adaptation." The Hollywood Reporter. July 10, 2012. Credits *''The Haunting'' (1999) *''Thirteen Days'' (2000) *''Road to Perdition'' (2002) *''The Bourne Identity'' (2002) (uncredited) *''The Wolfman'' (2010) References External links * Category:Living people Category:American screenwriters Category:1970 births